


Concubine Love

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll make more sense whe you read it, please do. "So, I'm guessing you're willing to take responsibility?" Naruto asked moving to his knees as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him close. "You can't abandon me," he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concubine Love

**Title** : Concubine Love

 **Pairing** : Uchiha/Naruto

 **Warnings** : imlied mpreg, Naruto just sleeps with a lot of male Uchiha's.

 **Summary** : “So, I'm guessing you're willing to take responsibility?” Naruto asked moving to his knees as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him close. “You can't abandon me,” he whispered.

 

  


Naruto looked at the man as he stepped into his private room, and smiled as he cuddled deeper into the soft sheets that smelled of freshly picked apples.

“Fugaku,” he whispered into the air, “it’s been too long since your last visit. Has your family been well?”

The man paused in the removal of his clothes.

“Sasuke created a fireball today.” Naruto smiled to himself hearing the pride, joy, and smugness drip from the statement.

“Congratulations; did you tell him you were proud of him?” he asked admiring the increase of visible skin from the other man.

“Of course,” Fugaku mumbled, and Naruto smiled.

“How is Mikoto?” Naruto asked watching the now naked man climb into the large and spacious bed slipping under the covers as he crawled towards him.

Fugaku paused. “She is still sick,” he answered laying himself above the blond.

Naruto opened his legs allowing the Uchiha a place to lie above him. He smiled when the man laid his head against his chest.

“Didn’t she drink the medicine I made for her?” Naruto asked knowing the answer.

“No, you know she does not approve of this.”

“Tell her she doesn’t need to worry. You feel nothing from the actions done in this room. You are just fulfilling your duty as the head of this clan, and nothing more.”

Fugaku rose to look down at the blond, and stared into those blue eyes. “Do you?”

“Do I what?” Naruto asked dumbly.

“Do you feel something from ‘this?’” he gestured to their position.

“Of course, I do,” Naruto answered. “I fall in love each and every time, though I know I shouldn’t. When you walk out that door I am completely alone wondering if that will be the last time I see you, and should expect someone new to take your place, and I rejoice when I see you open the door. I’m in love with you as much as your wife is, and I have felt this way for every head Uchiha who made his way here to fulfill their duty. Does that ans-”

Naruto wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck moaning as he brought his legs up to wrap them on that sexy Uchiha waist while those pale pink lips stole his breath away.

\---------------------------------------------skip---------------------------------------------

He was a demon, son of the celebrated, and feared Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He was a willing captive in a secret room waiting for the head of the Uchiha clan to fornicate with him. To impregnate him with his offspring to give him someone who wouldn’t be destined to leave once they had done what they were told to do.

It felt good, though. Feeling the life inside him grow, and unlike all the other women, which had been more than he counted since he had existed for so long, he was so far the only one that could honestly say that they enjoyed the feeling of a new life having a parasitic hold on them.

His father took his children, and he saw them whenever he missed them, but this was his place.

He was the idol of worship for this clan so he was here to receive their offerings.

He pushed his ass up to meet the Uchiha’s painful thrust hitting his prostate repeatedly as if the man had set out to kill him with pleasure.

He was always reduced to a pile of sounds. He could never make out a name or even attempt to. So he was loud in his moans of appreciation.

His body seized when he felt the slight enlargement of the cock in his ass and the feeling of the warm cum spurting its way into his system.

He relaxed as Fugaku lay down upon him pushing him into the mattress. He turned his head so he wouldn’t suffocate, and looked at their entwined hands.

He wanted this, but he also wanted. . . He didn’t know.

“That was good,” he whispered relishing in the fact that the cock was still in him. He hated when it left reminding he’d have to wait again for the delicious feeling of being filled to the brim again. “Are you trying to be better than your father?” Naruto asked.

“No, of course not.”

“Sure,” he drawled, “but you are way better than him if it helps.”

“Itachi, he has become of age to begin taking on some of the responsibility as head heir. He will be the one to come next time.”

“Can he bring me something to play with? I’m bored here all alone.”

“I’ll do something about that.”

Naruto looked towards the clock, and sighed.

“When do you have to leave?” he asked letting his grip relax.

“Now, I have to pick up Sasuke.”

He groaned as the organ slipped out from his body leaving him gaping till he tightened again.

“She’s lucky,” Naruto whispered when the room was finally devoid of all life but his own. He moved to retrieve the picture of his children, and sighed.

It looked like he would be visiting home again.

He was lonely.

\-------------------------------------------skip-----------------------------------------------

As soon as he stepped into his home he was bombarded by all his young ones, and was met with the smiles and loving gaze of his eldest too old to jump on him now.

“Mama’s back,” he whispered trying to fit as many as he could into his arms. “How have you all been?” he asked as he made his way through them all kissing their cheeks.

“Yes, but we’ve missed you. You should come by more,” said his eldest.

Naruto looked at him for a moment. Centuries ago he had been born, but he now looked older than him.

They aged slowly, but weren’t demons. The Uchiha blood kept them mostly human other than the aging.

He smiled, and nodded his head vigorously. “I agree. I miss you all so much when I’m over there.”

“Naruto,” said a deep voice sending chills down his spine as the voice always had since he had been a child.

“Yes, father,” he answered looking towards the top of the stairs.

“I’ve missed you.”

Naruto made his way quickly up the stairs, and gave his father a hug.

“I’m assuming we need to talk,” his father whispered into his ear.

He nodded. The space apart was too much. He needed them by his side.

“I’m sorry.”

“Naruto, don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for.”

\----------------------------------------------skip--------------------------------------------

“Is this where we’ll be staying?” Naruto asked Fugaku as he led him towards his new home.

“Yes, I had it made here so no one could bother you, and I have made arrangements that I think you’ll approve of.”

“I’ll have to tell my father of how well you’ve taken care of things,” Naruto smiled.

“Please do.”

“When will Itachi come to see me?”

“I’ll send him later.”

Naruto had waited for him to come, but he never did. After tucking in all of his children he went to his room, and looked out the window, and saw Itachi.

He wished he could have warned Fugaku, but he couldn’t. This was meant to happen.

Naruto opened the window, and let the bloody Uchiha come in.

“Who are you?” Itachi demanded gruffly sticking the sharp kunai into his face.

“You know that’s more annoying than intimidating, and could you please whisper. I just put my children down for the night.”

Itachi took a step closer to him, and Naruto tried not to smile.

\-----------------------------------------------skip-------------------------------------------

Naruto groaned under the weight as Itachi moved inside of him with his thin lips attached to his.

His legs were hooked over his shoulders as he was being driven into. When Itachi had finally cummed he laid his head down.

“Why’d you do it?”

Itachi had no compulsion to tell this stranger the truth, but he did.

Naruto ran a light finger dusting down his spine smiling at the shiver it invoked.

“Sasuke’s too young to do what needs to be done, Itachi.”

“I know.”

“So you know that I am still your responsibility?” Naruto questioned

Itachi nodded, and lifted himself off of his chest.

“Do not worry. I’ll take care of it, but for now I must go,” he stated getting dressed.

Naruto nodded to him as watched Itachi leave through his window.

“I’ll be seeing you,” he whispered watching as the Uchiha lifted his hand and disappeared.

For the sake of the “last” Uchiha he hoped that Itachi would keep true, because he didn’t want to have something bad to happen to him, because of something that could have easily been dealt with.

\----------------------------------------skip--------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched as his adult children left with the promise of coming back seeing as how they “could never forget him.”

“Mommy, don’t cry,” his youngest urged. “They said they would be back, and they don’t lie.”

He nodded, and wiped the tears from his face.

“I know, I’m just emotional,” he reassured rubbing his stomach. “I’m just. . . Expecting now.”

He smiled at the confused look passing over the child’s face. “What are you expecting?”

Naruto laughed, and shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

\---------------------------------------------skip---------------------------------------------

“What are you doing here?” Naruto asked as he looked at the last true Uchiha at the foot of his bed staring at him. “Did you kill Itachi?” he asked noticing the bloodstains.

Sasuke nodded slowly entranced by the blue eyes boring into his as if it was trying to search for his long lost soul.

He didn’t notice as the body moved closer to him pushing aside the plush sheets that had been covering him as he crawled closer to him never breaking eye contact with him.

“So, I’m guessing you’re willing to take responsibility?” Naruto asked moving to his knees as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke pulling him close. “You can’t abandon me,” he whispered running his hand through the soft dark hair breathing in the scent of a dead Itachi, and a dying Sasuke. “If you do you’ll be punished harshly.”

Naruto said nothing as the last Uchiha pushed him down slowly till he lay flat on his back.

“Well?” he asked cocking an eyebrow as his nakedness was gaped at.

“You’re not wearing any clothes?”

“Of course not, I knew you were coming.”

Cool hands touched his skin.

“So, Itachi told you of your duty?” Naruto asked shifting his leg so the cold hand could shift further down his thigh now bent at a forty-five degree angle towards the ceiling.

“Yes, were you the one my mother hated?” Sasuke asked moving in closer slowly as if they had all the time in the world.

“Yes, but she knew of your father’s responsibility. I understand her feelings though,” Naruto murmured.

“Am I alone?”

Naruto heard the question, and smiled at the hesitance. Taking the hand and moving it down to his pelvis he looked into those dark gray eyes, and shook his head.

“No, I have children from this, which belong in your family, from the beginning of this clan, and will go on till the end, when I will move on.”

\--------------------------------------------skip----------------------------------------------

Naruto couldn’t breathe. Not under those hands. Not with that cock inside him driving him crazy. Not with those hands squeezing touching him, making his nerves fray at their brief fleeting touch.

He gasped in a big breath of air as he came at the feeling of being filled with warm semen that was being pushed further and further inside him with each relaxing thrust into him.

“Will you love me?” Sasuke asked breathless planting his face at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

Slowly moving his arms he lazily wrapped them around the pale body pulling him closer than they already were.

“I love you too much already,” Naruto whispered comforting Sasuke. “I love anyone who walks through my door.”

Naruto stared down at the grave of Uchiha Sasuke, and shook his head to be rid of the images of all the times they had spent together in his bed.

He already had a clan that he would be going to, seeing that its future would be prosperous was the driving reason he had chosen it.

He had been with him in his last moments wondering how such a proud family could have such a weak and pathetic ending, but he chalked it up to being human.

He sighed laying down the flowers on top of the grave freshly placed and not yet settled, and stood to leave.

He knew that if he didn’t enjoy his time with the family he could go back to be with his father, but he wouldn’t do that unless he absolutely had to refrain from being lonely.

He heard a throat clear, and turned around.

“Is this Uchiha Sasuke’s grave?” A teenage boy asked him nervously avoiding his gaze.

“Yes, and what do you want with it?” Naruto asked, but he now knew that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. It seemed the future had changed while he had been making plans.

“I’m his son,” he stated hesitantly before adding, “I’ll even take a blood test if you want.”

Naruto shook his head. “No, I believe you, and yes, this is his grave. Come to pay your last respects to the father you’ve never seen?” he asked watching as the Shinobi bent down to place flowers underneath his, on the grave.

“Yeah, my mom said it wasn’t his fault he was never this around. Do you know how he died?”

“Yes, I do. Would you like to know?” Naruto asked smiling as he sat on top of the grave marker for Mikoto.

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.” Naruto loved that shy nervous smile.

He stood and went towards the boy wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Tell me, what is your name?”

“Itachi. My mom always said that he was obsessed with his older brother Itachi so she guessed it would only be right to name me that.”

“Well, Itachi, if you make me a deal I’ll tell you all you want to know about your father and his history,” he whispered laying his head on a broad shoulder letting his warm breath pass over a sensitive ear lobe.

Itachi shivered.

“What kind of deal?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know what that was, but I hope you review. This was in celebration of me being done with midterms, and not failin' like the failure I know I am. Well, not failing badly. But if you do want to know what the fuzz I've done to the stories you know, and love, or maybe like, or just read out of convenience, than message me. That homepage button is my LJ, and my FB is posted.


End file.
